1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a display apparatus set having the same, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display, which can reduce the manufacturing cost and can be manufactured to have horizontal symmetry in the overall external appearance, and a display apparatus set having the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal displays (“LCDs”) are some of the most widely used flat panel display (“FPD”) devices. The LCD is provided with two substrates on which field-generating electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer that is interposed between the substrates. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange the liquid crystal molecules of the LCD, thereby controlling the quantity of transmitted light.
In a conventional liquid crystal display (“LCD”), the manufacturing cost of a data driver is higher than that of a gate driver, and the data driver requires a relatively high mobility of thin film transistors (“TFTs”) constituting the same. Thus, it is difficult to mount the data driver directly on an insulating substrate in the form of integrated circuit chips. In addition, as the number of data lines connected to the data driver increases, the number of data drivers used also increases, which may sharply increase the manufacturing cost. Therefore, in order to reduce the manufacturing cost, it is desired to develop LCDs which can reduce the number of data drivers and/or the number of data lines.